Three words
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: I. Love. You. Those were the three words that fifteen year old meggie wanted to hear so desperately. Those three words,from a person that could never be hers.


ok, so i re-did this story it's really good now, i really like it.

it's my longest story so far! :)

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"_I love you" _**those were the words that fifteen year-old Meggie wanted to hear so desperately. Those three words from the person that could never be hers. **

Meggie sat on a bench at a park. it was cold and pouring, but she didn't care. none of it mattered, nothing mattered anymore. she had caught Farid making out with Brianna in her room, HER room. After that, when they had a huge fight in the kitchen, everyone defended Farid and told her she was "overreacting" and that Farid would never cheat on her.

_So she ran. She took off. Gone. Left without a word._

_And she wouldn't come back._

_Not for anything._

_Truth was, she secretly loved Dustfinger. Well, of course now she did. Now that Farid cheated on her.  
She had loved Farid, but no more._

_She wanted Dustfinger._

_With all her heart._

_She loved him._

_But did he love her back?_

_She didn't think so._

_The rain continued to pour on her. _

_Just like the tears pouring down her face._

_The three words she could hear, the ones she wished could be told to her by the person she loved._

_Now meant nothing._

_Oh how she wished they meant nothing to her._

_Then, she saw shoes._

_The boots, rather._

_Of the man she loved._

_Loved._

_With all her heart._

Her eyes traveled up his body, taking in every muscle, every detail.

He pulled her up roughly.

"What the Hell were you thinking Meggie! Running off like that! Your Father's worried sick!"

_His voice._

_Oh his voice._

_His silken, golden voice with a slight Scottish accent._

She shook her head.

"Answer me!"

_I love you._

_Oh Dustfinger, if only you knew._

"Meggie, answer me"

"I love you" Meggie whispered, looking up into his face.

Dustfinger looked shocked. she thought he would do something, anything, a kiss, a hug.

Anything.

But no,

He dropped her and ran.

She was stunned.

Usually when you told someone you loved them, they cared.

In books, he swept the damsel off her feet and they lived happily ever after.

She sat down on the bench, tears gathering in the edges of her eyes but refusing to fall.

She felt numb.

Pointless.

She knew Dustfinger didn't have feelings for her, but that made it all the more hard.

The rain still poured down.

Meggie stood up, no point sticking around now, was there?

She was going to run.

Run from her feelings.

Run from her family.

Run from her love.

But yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Should she run?

Maybe she should fight.

She always fought before.

She looked back once.

But,

She was too tired to fight.

And she wouldn't run either.

God, what had happened to Meggie?

The Meggie that had invaded Capricorn's Village, had read the shadow out of a book and back in again.

What the Hell had happened to Meggie?

She sank to the bench again.

_We've made a right good mess of things haven't we?_

She was Fifteen for God's sake, why couldn't she figure anything out?

_Scream._

That sounded like a reasonable idea. but no, then everyone would find her.

_Scream. Scream your Heart out. Scream your feelings away._

Her chest hurt.

People's hearts don't really break.

Do they?

Something was happening in her head.

_Whirling._

_Dizzyness._

_No. Way. Out._

Now she felt like screaming.

She thought of Dustfinger.

_Dustfinger._

_Oh Dustfinger_.

Meggie slipped off the bench.

A solitary tear had been waiting to fall.

And now, it fell.

Dripping down her porcelain cheek.

She felt like she was breaking.

_Breaking._

_Then floating._

_Then...._

Boots?

That didn't figure into her plans.

_She was wallowing in her self pity._

_She was supposed to reflect on her life_.

_So why the Hell was she seeing boots?_

_You know.. when you get home, you're going to go to a psychologist._

Then she realized those boots belonged to someone.

On the sidewalk, where she was sitting.

_Someone._

That someone was kneeling, taking her face in his hand.

_Dustfinger._

_Why was he back?_

_He had broken her... now he was coming to fix her back up?_

_This was turning into one Hell of a day._

Dustfinger turned her chin up to look at him.

Then, he wiped the tear off her face.

_The one tear, frozen on her porcelain face._

He smiled.

_Dustfinger smiling?_

He pulled her up.

And they stood in silence, the rain falling around them.

"Let's get you some dry clothes"

He took her hand, leading her away.

_She had to go back sometime...._

Meggie followed Dustfinger.

Like she always did_._

_Wait. Did she have to?_

_No._

She dropped his hand, coming to a halt.

He turned around.

"Come on Meggie, we're going to go home"

She looked at him.

"No"

Then she ran.

_She ran through the rain._

Dustfinger would catch up, so she had to get quite a bit of distance between them.

She ran through the park to the forest bordering one side.

There was a fence there, to keep small children out.

She climbed to the top, then slipped on the rain-washed post.

_She was falling._

_She would hit the ground._

And she did.

She hit the mud.

And it hurt.

She couldn't breathe.

And now she was covered in mud.

Not that she cared.

She took of again though.

Regardless of how she felt.

The forest was dryer because of the trees.

Dustfinger would be hot on her trail, so she had to get plenty of distance between them.

Then she stopped.

_What the Hell was she doing?_

The full force of what she had done hit her.

_No home._

_No family._

_No dustfinger._

_All alone in the forest._

_At night._

_She was screwed._

_Utterly screwed._

Meggie laid down, and shut her eyes.

_Hoping this nightmare would end._

_Not likely._

She woke a little later. in someone's arms.

_That was not how she went to sleep._

But, there was only one explaination:

_Dustfinger._

Not that she didn't enjoy this, but it was wrong, all wrong.

She stood up.

Dustfinger woke.

He opened his blue eyes and stared at her.

Then he started to yell at her.

"What the Hell were you doing, running into the forest like that?"

_She could have a comeback._

"What the hell are you doing following me?"

He looked shocked.

_Perfect._

"I am following you because you are underage and supposed to go home!"

_Maybe I don't want to._

_But should she say it?_

_Yes._

"I don't want to" she whispered.

He took a step towards her.

She backed into a tree.

"Don't touch me"

Dustfinger put his hands up.

But took a step closer.

She jumped back a few feet, then hissed in pain.

She must have actually injured herself, falling off that fence.

_Imagine that._

Her ribs hurt.

She probably broke one.

Or two.

Dustfinger was looking at her worriedly.

_Oh crud._

_Now she would have to explain._

"Come on Meggie, you're hurt"

"You need to go home"

_That seemed like a good idea._

_Wow, he was actually making sense._

She shook her head and backed up a little more.

He took another step forward.

_This was not going to be easy._

_Who expected it to be?_

Maybe she should go home.

_But that was what weak girls did._

_Laid down and did what they were told._

This was really stupid.

How was she going to survive?

_That's when she realized that she was hungry._

_Really hungry._

Meggie tooka step towards dustfinger.

He let out a breath he had obviously been holding.

He lowered his hands.

" I won't hurt you Meggie"

_I believe you._

_Oh Dustfinger._

_How i believe you._

"Do you want me to take a look at your ribs?"

_No._

She shook her head.

Maybe this was the best course of action.

Giving up.

Going home.

It seemed pointless to fight now.

She shouldn't give up.

But the odds were terribly against her.

_Oh well._

Dustfinger gave her some food and she ate it.

_He's going to start staring._

_You're spacing out._

So?

_Majorly._

Shut up.

Who cares?

_You should._

I don't.

When I get home, i'm going to a psychologist.

_Bu-_ "are you alright Meggie?"

Dustfinger was staring.

_Told you so._

She nodded.

She was doing too much nodding.

But that beat a verbal response.

Dustfinger was still staring at her.

She raised her eyebrows.

He stared at her.

_That's getting annoying._

He came to kneel in front of her.

_Oh great._

"Meggie"

_This was not going to be good._

He stared at her.

Studying her.

_What the hell?_

_He came all the way over here to stare?_

_O-k._

_Thats creepy._

Meggie leaned back a little.

Dustfinger bit his lip, looking like he was going to say something.

_This will either be really good, or really bad._

"Meggie"

"I now you love me"

_Well, yeah._

_I told you that._

"And I want to be there for you"

_Where was this going?_

"I just don't love you in the way that you want me to"

_I figured that much out for myself._

"What do you say you come back with me?"

_Sounds a bit creepy._

_But, it's Dustfinger._

_He's creepy._

_Here's the deciding point._

"Ok"

_Could have thought of somehting a little more original._

Yeah yeah.

Dustfinger took her hand.

She stood up.

_What is he doing?_

_Is he afraid I won't follow him?_

Her led her to a little glade.

_Oh that's pretty._

Butterflies flew.

_Well, yeah._

_That's what they do._

_Question is..._

_What is he doing?_

He led her under a willow tree.

_Is he going to propose?_

Hell no.

Dustfinger wouldn't do that.

_Sure._

Dustfinger touched her cheek.

Now she was scared.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered.

He caressed her cheek.

_This is what you always wanted isn't it?_

_Yes._

He cupped her cheek.

Meggie felt the roughness of his hands.

Playing with fire did that.

Then, ever so slowly he brushed her lips with his.

_She felt like she was in fairytale._

He put his arms around her.

This is what clouds feel like.

_Clouds?_

_That was all she could think of?_

_Ok._

She touched his cheek, deepening the kiss.

_You know, if you kiss for long enough, your lips will be blue._

Whatever.

After what seemed like ages, but was really only minutes, they broke apart.

_So what. he doesn't love you, but he's a great kisser._

Time for the voice to go.

_What?_

_I'm in your head._

_You can't get rid of me._

Perhaps.

But she could shut it off.

...

...

She took dustfinger's hand.

Now they were free.

She still might look into going to a psychologist.

He didn't love her.

Whoop de doo.

She had him.

That's all that mattered.

................................................................................................................................................................

So what do you think?

I really like how it turned out.

please review.

~the dark knight's revenge.


End file.
